


Distracted

by AvengersNewB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gratuitous objectification of Steve Rogers, Hotels, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slight Embarrassment, Slow Dancing, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tony stark has a nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB
Summary: Tony is in Miami for Military Expo, expecting a boring weekend among military dudes.The last thing he expects is to meet Captain America.AND see him naked.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 333
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> For the prompt, "they end up at a pool party completely distracted and complaining about how attractive each other are"  
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> Huge thank you to [BuckyAboveEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAboveEverything) for beta and almost all of the ideas I used in this fic, love you babe ❤

The last thing Tony expects to see naked that weekend is Captain America.

\--- 

_Wednesday - late at night_

Landing in the airport is still tedious and tiresome even if arriving in his own jet. The security seems to have doubled due to the high-ranking people arriving for the Military Expo. The ride to the hotel is bumper to bumper and SLS hotel has messed up his reservation so he is stuck in a three-bedroom suite instead of his usual penthouse. Pepper makes some calls but every other penthouse in all other hotels is booked and his next best option is a two-bedroom at Mandarin Oriental which Tony obviously declines. 

He is covered in sweat and is so fucking tired when he finally tips the bellhop and closes the door behind him. Miami weather has messed his hair up and he is so tired he can’t even think about taking a shower. He takes every piece of clothing off, flops onto the surprisingly huge bed, and falls asleep even before his flushed body gets a chance to find some comfort in the coolness of the satin bed sheets.

\---

_Thursday - Morning_

Tony is late. 

He sleeps in, ignoring his alarm and all the messages and phone calls and wakes with only half an hour to spare before he has to start speaking at the Expo. No time for a shower, so he puts on a fresh set of clothes, combs half a bottle of product through his wet hair and ignores the way he desperately needs to trim his beard.

It’s fine. It’s not like he cares what anyone in that audience thinks about him. And he looks hot in any condition, anyway.

\---

_Thursday - Mid-Morning_

He arrives at Conference Room 10A, 25 seconds before he has to be on stage. His heart is racing like crazy and he is still panting as he steps onto the stage and he is sweating again, fuck Miami weather. He takes a sip of water as the curtains open and starts speaking instantly, as always, to prevent himself from getting stage fright. And it’s all working okay, despite the sleeping in, and Pepper’s death threats for missing their breakfast meeting with the Chief of the National Guard, until he sets his eyes on a person he knows exists but has never thought about meeting in person.

It’s Captain America. 

In all his 240 pounds of awesomeness, as if he has just stepped out of one of dad's comics, minus the uniform, which is such a shame. This real-life Adonis in that tight stretchy suit is a phenomenal sight to behold. Tony takes a moment to watch the man as he shifts in his front-row seat and fiddles with his tie, and has to swallow hard because he looks dazzling enough to make Tony’s throat go dry, in just a regular suit.

There is a short pause in the speech, as Tony reaches for the water and tries to collect his thoughts but he certainly finishes because he has a reputation to uphold after all. He cannot concentrate on a single word, however, and makes at least three mistakes about the specifications of the new Stark Lite 17 alone.

\---

_Thursday - Lunch Time_

It is Tony’s lucky day. Or the day he embarrasses himself unrecoverably in front of the highest-ranking personnel of the United States Armed Forces and would need to leave the public eye and hide from Pepper for the rest of his life. 

He is seated at the same table as Captain America for the VIP lunch event, right across the table from the living legend himself, so Tony is not close enough to have a chat to take some of the awkwardness away, or make things more awkward by saying embarrassing things. 

Tony eats ravioli and drinks a few too many glasses of Asperol Spritz maybe, and spends the whole time eyeing the man or staring at his dessert plate so hard that his eyes start to water. There is some coughing and choking on his salad, but no one seems to notice and it doesn’t really matter. What are a few embarrassing soup stains and a couple of awkward stares when you get to watch those wonderful lips open and close, those strong fingers grasp the fork so delicately and that Adam’s apple, jeez, bobbing up and down that long neck? Worth it. Totally worth it.

\---

_Thursday - Late at Night_

Tony is exhausted. He was forced to attend a keynote speech as the Secretary of Defense was the speaker, and four back-to-back meetings after that, one while he was having dinner, and despite looking around time and again, Captain America was nowhere to be seen.

He’s been the only thing on Tony’s mind though. The way the captain had been looking at Tony, as Tony was struggling to remember the bore factor of SI-470 and how he’d been leaning forward a little, elbows on his knees and chin on his palms as he was watching the video of the Intercontinental Ballistics demonstration. His perfect, teeth-showing smile when their eyes met a couple of times at lunch, and the way his jaw moved when he was eating that made Tony’s insides soar and flip flop. He did not get a chance to exchange a word, true, although he has no idea what he would have said either, but he has laid eyes on Captain America, alive and smiling and so fucking awesome and that is more than enough for skinny teenager Tony to be flying with happiness.

And other things.

He takes all his clothes off, as usual, because it’s hot, and slips under the cool satin sheets. He tosses and turns and closes his eyes but nothing makes any difference. In the dimly-lit room, all he can see are vivid images of the peak of human perfection; sitting, smiling and eating innocently, just as he was today. Then the line between fantasy and imagination gets blurry and Tony’s fingers start to loosen the imaginary tie and unbutton the shirt, which is slightly tighter than the one Captain America had actually been wearing. 

Tony slides his fingers into the open plackets and runs over whatever is visible: the collar bones, the pale skin and the golden hair on that mesmerising chest. His other hand touches the pink upper lip, strokes the lower, and traces an invisible line starting from the chin, trailing over his neck and sliding all the way down, to the magically unbuckled belt and slides under the red lingerie that Tony’s Captain America has been wearing all day under those black suit pants.

It might be the effect of being in the presence of that much beauty for hours or that sensation that’s been buzzing at the back of his mind for so long, but he comes apart and lets go of the pressure that’s been building up low in his body all day, before even touching what’s under the red smooth fabric.

He doesn’t move one bit after that. He just lies under the sheets that are now warm and a little sweaty and imagines how it would feel to sleep next to Captain America in the afterglow sleepiness. Tony lays his head on the imaginary wide chest, and falls asleep, with the golden hair that’s brushing against his lips, and a strange scent, which Tony can’t quite work out, but is just amazing.

\---

_Friday - Morning_

It’s too early to be late for a meeting. It’s too early to even be awake, but this is the only time Pepper managed to book the rescheduled meeting and Tony will be dead, literally dead, if he does not make it to this one.

He is turning the corner in the corridor to get to the elevator as he is going through his calendar to find the address and having a mental go at SLS for not giving him the penthouse with his own elevator when he bumps into something. It’s a person actually, a wet T-shirt stretching over a broad chest which is right in Tony’s nose and smells kinda familiar. The thing, the person, doesn't move so Tony takes a step back and well, damn his luck or bless it maybe, because it is the man of the hour and the owner of his wet dreams, including the one last night. With headphones still in his ears, damp hair, wide eyes and … wait a minute. Is Captain America blushing?

Tony is probably blushing too, but he has been in the arms of this man, well, the dream version but anyway, less than an hour ago. And it’s not helping, any of this, because he is late. His heart is beating like crazy and he is still too close to Captain America; close enough that he can just kiss his Adam’s apple if he leans forward. 

Captain America, who is now red up to the back of his neck, smiles, and Tony can feel the gooey warm pile in his chest forming from the melted mess that had once been his heart. He takes his headphones out, runs a hand over his hair which somehow messes it up even more and takes a step to the right. Tony’s eyes follow that sheepish grin and tries so fucking hard not to reach over and brush some of that messy hair away from that sweaty forehead. Or cling to that thick neck and wrap his feet around that waist. That shoulder should be the best thing one person could ever bite. Ever.

Tony shakes his head to push away his thoughts and opens his mouth to say something but every single sentence passing his mind is outright inappropriate. He gives up, closes his mouth and keeps walking toward the elevator.

He can’t quite get ahold of himself until midway through his ride toward his meeting and he’s almost there when he realizes with a pang of pained regret that he has not even smiled back at that innocent shy face.

Tony doesn’t have time to think about the way all that is making him feel. He is flying back in the afternoon, not even going back to the Expo and he probably won’t see Captain America around again, at least this weekend, even though they seem to have rooms on the same floor. 

\---

_Friday - Early Afternoon_

**Pepper: __**“You are going to the hotel pool party. Don’t even reply. I don’t want to hear a peep Tony, I’ve changed the flight schedule and I’ve made sure Hammer is there. You go there, you close the deal, come back home 90 million dollars richer.”

 **Tony:** “Mhmgkajgmgmg… kkgag?”

 **Pepper:** “What on earth?”

 **Tony:** “Can I say something?”

 **Pepper:** “One peep, only if it’s important.”

 **Tony:** “I don’t have a swimsuit.”

 **Pepper:** “Oh my god, Tony, and you call yourself a genius? You do know that all hotels sell swimming suits right? And you’re in Florida I bet there are swimming suit vending machines.” 

**Pepper:** “That’s it. No more peeps. Text me with the final numbers of the deal. DONE DEAL.”

 **Tony:** “I can’t wear any swimming suit. I am allergic to cheap clothes.”

“I don’t know how to swim.”

“Pep, you know I hate water.”

“It’s your job to set the appointment in a place your boss can actually go to.”

“Pep.”

“Pepper.”

“Virginia Potts.”

“You’re fired.”

“Okay, who am I kidding, please don’t have me fired.”

“Fine. I am going down to the shops.”

“But I officially hate you.”

“Okay sorry, I love you.”

“Sigh.”

“Fuck my life” 

\---

_Friday - Evening_

Tony lays the swimsuit on the bed as his cheeks heat up. Among all the horrible things he may or may not have done in his youth or childhood, he can’t quite find one that deserves to be punished like this. 

The hotel is apparently running some sort of limited partnership with the Avengers, and the hotel shops only stock Avengers-branded merchandise for the weekend of the Expo, as part of that whole deal. To make things slightly more complicated, the only decent swimsuits available in Tony’s size are the Captain America ones. And because the cute blue ones, with small shields, all over were not embarrassing enough, his only option had to be the red ones, with a huge shield on the back, right where a person's ass would be. 

There is no time to go shopping for a swimsuit without a Captain America branded backside. Tony can’t exactly show up to a pool party in his three-piece Tom Ford and he will pick showing up bare ass over pissing Pepper off more than he already has, so not going is not an option. 

He will be avoiding any contact with water, at a pool party, while Cap’s shield is protecting his ass and embarrassment cannot even begin to describe the way he feels just holding on to the garment even in the privacy of his hotel room. 

He will be mortified. He will be dead. 

It’s only when he is checking out his figure in the floor-to-ceiling mirror and starting to get some ideas on the perfect use of this piece of clothing, that it hits him through a fresh rush of anxiety and sweaty armpits. The owner of the shield on his ass will be at the party with a very good probability.

\---

_Friday - Late Afternoon_

His plan to close the deal and get out or actually get back in falls through.

He does close the deal, of course, because he is Tony Stark and wearing a shield over his ass or not, he can charm his way through a snake dungeon if he has to. 

Getting back inside into the hotel is the part that does not go as planned. There is no way to go from the Pool Bar to the lobby without passing by the main pool, and a certain someone is in the main pool right now. The setting sun is shining through the drops of water on his skin and he is gliding through the water so effortlessly it is almost painful to watch him race with a number of losers and win, obviously.

Tony sits on the first empty sunbed, trying to figure out his next move, but it’s just impossible to think about anything other than those smooth movements and the way water drips from that golden head of hair. 

He is not sure how long it takes, because he barely blinks, let alone look at his StarkWatch. He is vaguely aware of the party buzz, the music and grown-ass adults who run around with Nerf guns, SI products, of course, shooting each other. The only thing he is actively doing is being mesmerized by the beauty of Captain America, who by the way should be banned from competing in any of these swimming matches. The main pool gets empty and full many times as different races begin and the guy is still swimming at full speed as if he’s just started, Tony’s brain wanders off to what that ridiculous amount of stamina means in a more-private situation that may or may not include water activities. 

\---

_Friday - Evening_

Tony is doomed. 

He is using the short break of the swimming races to send a message to Pepper because her messages are getting more and more aggressive to an alarming level.

Someone taps his shoulder from behind, and something swoops inside Tony that has nothing to do with his empty stomach. He can feel it, from the way the hair is standing on the back of his neck, even before he hears that gorgeous velvety sound. It’s him. It’s Captain America.

“Wanna team up?”

Tony looks up and he feels like a super nerdy character of a high school rom-com, enchanted by the fact that the most popular kid in school has just talked to him. He probably looks like a fish now, with the way he opens and closes his mouth, unable to form any words and it’s not even funny that he can’t swim, like at all.

“Steve Rogers, Mr. Stark. We met this morning along the corridor? Oh, and I was sitting in the front row when you spoke at the Expo. Brilliant idea with SI-470, by the way, I can’t wait to try them out.” And he smiles wide and warm and for fuck’s sake, is absolutely blushing again. 

Tony’s hand jumps forward without any signal from his brain and takes the outstretched hand. An involuntary gesture of politeness probably in the absence of any verbal communication as he is working on bringing that function back up, but before he knows it, he is standing on his feet and he is so fucking close to _Steve Rogers_ that he can see the few freckles on his nose and he can absolutely smell the scent again. 

“Tony. Nice to meet you, Captain.” Being able to speak is a nice surprise, and it’s about time really. “I would love to _team up_ , and I am sure I have many remarkable qualities as a teammate.” And brain functionality is back on track, thank God, “but unfortunately I can’t swim so I would be pretty useless.”

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t need to swim.” He laughs and his face lights up, into the most reassuring expression Tony has ever seen. It’s just easy to believe the words when they are accompanied by that face, that there is nothing to worry about, that he actually doesn’t need to swim no matter what he will be doing in a four-meter swimming pool. 

So, Tony nods, finally managing a smile, and can’t believe that his pathetic ordinary smile is making Captain America blush all over his chest. 

“And my shield will protect your ass anyway.” 

_Holy fucking mother of shit._

\---

_Friday - Dawn_

The “teaming up”turns out to be different from what Tony expected. Not that he knows what he had expected but riding Captain America’s neck was definitely not it. 

It’s not that hard really. Tony just has to sit on Captain America’s shoulders with his front pressed to the back of the Captain’s neck and he doesn’t even need to hold on tight because the Captain’s grip on his thighs is firm and it keeps him in place, no matter what and as promised.

They win, of course, because Tony’s partner is the only one with super-soldier serum and man, he runs fast, as if he is not in the water.

And it keeps going on, as they play piggyback volleyball and chicken fight and Tony can’t stop laughing when he actually gets to push a guy twice his size into the water and score 15 points for the Avengers team and high fiving the Black Widow as she is sitting on Hawkeyes’ shoulders.

The sun is down when they win the reverse piggyback swimming and finally get out of the pool.

Tony is wet from head to toe, and he has been in a pool, an adult-sized pool for at least a couple of hours, but he is not even a little scared. He doesn't remember the last time he was this happy. It might have been years ago, or maybe never. 

\---

_Friday - Night_

It’s late at night and most of the lights are out. The full moon casts a glow that flickers through moving clouds.

Captain America, who prefers to be called Steve whole-heartedly, wipes Tony with his own towel and only smiles when Tony tries to grab one of the hotel-provided towels. He makes 18 snarky comments about Tony's ass, three of them not related to the shield covering it, and rolls his eyes when Tony puts the chips away so he doesn’t get fat as if it were a personal insult to him.

Tony should be freaking out. He should actually be running away because the most handsome guy in the world, whom Tony has been dreaming about his whole life, is paying attention to him. He is looking at Tony as if he is something precious and rare, as if he is fragile and needs to be handled with care. 

Him. Tony Stark. Handled with care. That can’t be good news. That has never been good news. 

“Dance with me?”

God, that voice. Tony might die soon, if Captain -- Steve, keeps talking to him like that, soft and low and -- wait a minute. DANCE?

“Dance? As in I hold your arm, you hold my side and we sway to ‘Strangers in the Night’?”

Steve smiles, and the corners of his eyes wrinkle. “More like your hands around my neck and my hands around your waist, but yeah?” 

\---

_Friday -- Almost midnight_

Tony is dancing with Steve Rogers. His hands are clasped around Steve’s neck and he has to stand on his tiptoes when he wants to whisper something into Steve’s ear. Steve is gently running his hands up and down Tony’s back and it’s not like Tony has any objections, but Steve’s hand wanders off and touch the edge of the shield occasionally.

“I can see the moon in your eyes.” 

“Really? I see myself in your eyes.”

Steve throws his head back and his laughter trembles through Tony’s body. “Isn’t that the definition of Narcissism?” 

Tony can’t help but smile. “That’s just how blue your eyes are.”

Steve bites down his lower lip and joins his hands around Tony’s back, bringing him closer. Tony shivers from the sensation and doesn’t really care about being too obvious. Steve tilts his head, and his gaze holds Tony’s for a second, before dropping to his lips.

“Yeah?”

The wind is blowing faster and clouds are covering the moon. Tony looks into Steve's eyes, and even in the dark, his eyes are glowing. Like the sea, Tony thinks, not believing that his mind is capable of making purple prose, but this guy is too beautiful to be described in ordinary words.

He tilts his head too and leans in, so close that he can feel the way Steve’s warmth is spilling into his body. 

“Yeah.”

\---

_Saturday -- Early in the morning_

Tony presses his lips to Steve’s. They are soft and firm and the idea of tasting them takes his breath away. Steve melts into the touch and presses his lips back, his hands coming up to hold Tony’s shoulders. Tony clutches at Steve’s back with one hand, trying to hold on, already out of breath as his other hand runs through Steve’s hair, charmed by the reality of the moment; that he, Tony Stark, is touching Steve’s gorgeous perfect hair.

They wrap around each other as one parts their lips and the other starts to taste his way through. Tony can’t tell who has done what first, but they are squeezing and rubbing and tasting and smelling each other and it’s just them, Steve Rogers kissing him, panting and a little sweaty, and it’s because of Tony apparently, his beautiful eyes and his adorable hair and his brilliant brain and a lot of other things Tony is too shy to process as they are whispered into his ears in between kisses. 

It’s warm. It’s real. It’s crazy and unbelievable and oh so dreamy but it’s happening, although some parts of it are hazier than the others. Like the walk from the pool to the lobby with his lips on Steve’s and his hands around his neck, his feet dangling in the air, held in Steve’s arms or the elevator ride for that matter, before they get to a room, that Tony doesn’t have the keys to and end up on a bed tangled to each other.

\---

 _Saturday - Sometime in the Morning_

“I can’t believe I finally did that.” Steve’s eyes are playful as he places a kiss on Tony’s cheek.

“What do you mean?” Tony takes another long look at Steve’s wonderful face and then turns to lie on his back.

Steve reaches over and holds Tony’s fingers, making Tony shiver from the sudden contact. He caresses the back of Tony’s hand and takes a deep breath which makes Tony turn back to look at him and wow he is blushing _again._

“Well, I have the hugest crush on you. Your face was the first thing I saw after I was out of … you know.” He trails off for a second which breaks Tony’s heart a little and makes him wrap his other hand around their interwoven fingers. “There was a news conference on something I had no idea was a TV, and you were on the huge screen and I could not stop looking at you.” he smiles sheepishly and covers his eyes with his free hand.

“I might’ve had something to do with your penthouse booking cancellation? I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you with our rooms next to each other.” 

Tony sits up. He bends over to push Steve's hand away from his eyes and wonders if there is a chance that Steve could be mocking him right now. His eyes are too sincere and the blush is reaching his waistline which is so sweet and so heartbreaking. 

“Tony, I ... could hear you calling my name last night.” 

Tony flops back onto the bed and it’s his turn to cover his blushing face with his hands.

\--- 

_Saturday - Still Sometime in the Morning_

The thing about dreams is that they rarely come true. Anyone could see Captain America as the man of their most dirty or romantic dreams because it's Captain fucking America, but having Steve Rogers blushing by your side confessing _he_ has a crush on _you_ is not supposed to happen to anyone.

Yet here he is. Tired and sweaty and happy out of his mind, with Steve Rogers’ shy smile to kiss and kiss again and kiss one more time.

\---

_Saturday - Dusk_

Tony reaches over and pulls the sheet over Steve. He is finally asleep, and it’s amazing to see that bundle of surging energy with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted and chest heaving in a perfect rhythm. 

Tony lays his head on Steve’s chest, and falls asleep, as the golden hair is brushing against his lips, and finally works out the sweet scent that has been following him since last night.

It is honey.

It’s amazing. 


End file.
